JEALOUS MING?
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Sungmin marah kepada Kyuhyun karena adegan ciuman di drama musikalnya. Apakah Sungmin benar-benar marah kepada Kyuhyun? Atau mungkin karena ... Kyumin ff, 2shoot. Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun ...


**_Ff spesial untuk menyambut ulang tahun our lovely evil magnae Kyu ..._**

_Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya sama sekali tidak tahu jadwal pementasan, baik hari maupun jam untuk drama musikalnya Kyuhyun, TMTETS, maka semua yang berkaitan dengan pementasan drama musikal itu di dalam ff saya ini semata-mata hanya perkiraan saya sendiri. Untuk reader yang mungkin mengikuti, atau bahkan menonton, saya minta maaf kalau hal ini mengecewakan dan jauh dari harapan anda._

_Warning : typho, gaje, alur kecepatan, dll._

_Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan SNSD._

_Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya._

_A Kyumin ff_

**Jealous Ming?**

* * *

"Ini buruk Kyu!" namja tampan berlesung pipi itu nampak memandangi namja yang lebih muda di depannya dengan wajah prihatin.

"Siwon Hyung…aku benar-benar menyerah." namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyu itu terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hah...kau tahu kan, Sungmin hyung itu tidak mudah untuk dibujuk. Sekali dia marah, pasti akan sangat lama membuatnya baikan kembali." Siwon mendudukkan diri di samping namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Tapi kan dulu dia setuju-setuju saja aku mengambil adegan ciuman dengan Seohyun di drama musikalku, mengapa baru sekarang dia marah-marah. Dia bilang aku terlalu menghayati ciuman itu. Dan juga dia mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya tidak membagi bibirku ini dengan yeoja lain. Hanya boleh dengan dirinya. Aish ... aku bisa gila kalau begini." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya dengan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kita cari jalan keluarnya dengan kepala dingin." Siwon mendudukkan diri di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung, tolong bantu aku." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Ne, pasti dongsaeng ah." senyum Siwon, tak lupa dengan lesung pipi yang membuatnya bertambah tampan berkali-kali.

Ponsel Siwon tiba-tiba berbunyi. Membuat namja tampan itu buru-buru merogoh saku celananya, meraih smartphone miliknya dan memencet tombol OK, kemudian menempelkannya di daun telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapanya kepada penelpon di line seberang.

"…"

"Oh, baiklah, aku segera ke sana." ucapnya.

"..."

"Ne, sampai jumpa nanti."

Siwon menutup percakapannya, kemudian kembali menyimpan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Kyu, mianhe, Hyung harus pergi, ada sedikit urusan yang harus segera hyung selesaikan." pamit Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih rebahan di ranjangnya. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dan kemudian merosot ke lantai, duduk di lantai kamarnya.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku yang masih belum menemukan titik terang masalahku dengan Minnie hyung?" pout Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon malah tertawa.

"Kyu, sudah berapa kali hyung bilang, kau tidak cocok dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Wajahmu sama sekali tidak mendukung." ejek Siwon yang membuat bibir Kyuhyun bertambah maju beberapa centimeter.

"Aish, kau ini dasar, sudah bertambah tua tapi kelakuanmu masih saja begini. Sudahlah, nanti aku pasti berusaha membantumu. Oke!" Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan namja yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan tidak rela.

=JOY=

"Kau dari mana saja Wonnie? Lama sekali kami menunggumu." teriak namja cantik berkulit seputih susu yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang namja berlesung pipi itu dengan deathglare sangarnya.

"Mianhe hyung, tadi Kyu agak rewel." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di antara namja mungil dan namja yang memberikannya deathglare tadi, Hee Chul.

"Aku tahu, pasti dia sangat sedih, mungkin sangat tertekan dan frustasi dengan sikapku kan Wonnie?" namja cantik lain yang sedari tadi duduk dalam diam dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Dia hanya stress saja kok, intinya kau sudah sukses membuatnya kebingungan dan kalang kabut setengah mati." jawab Siwon.

"Sudahlah hyung, bukankah sejak awal kita sudah setuju dengan skenario ini?" namja mungil yang duduk di samping Siwon, Ryeo Wook memandang namja kelinci itu dengan raut wajah prihatin.

"Benar Min, pokoknya kau harus tega dengan Kyu, kau tidak boleh goyah dengan rencana ini." sahut Kangin sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Aku tahu." namja manis itu, Sungmin mencoba untuk memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Nah begitu donk Minnie hyung." namja lincah yang duduk di samping Sungmin memamerkan senyum gummynya nan manis.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang duduk dengan wajah kikuk, berada di antara namja-namja yang walaupun sudah ia kenal sejak lama namun tetap saja membuatnya merasa risih saat hanya sendirian berada di antara mereka.

"Seohyunnie, kau cukup bersikap biasa saja. Kami mengajakmu berkumpul di sini supaya kau tahu situasinya, sehingga kau tidak kaget saat kami membuat surprise untuk Kyu." ucap namja berwajah kekanakan yang duduk di samping namja bergummy smile itu.

"Iya Hae oppa, pokoknya aku siap membantu." senyum yeoja itu.

"Dan kuharap, Sungmin oppa tidak benar-benar marah kepadaku karena adegan ciuman itu, sebab aku sendiri merasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya aku sudah berkali-kali minta agar adegan itu dihapus, tapi sutradara menolak, yasudah, akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun oppa terpaksa harus melakukannya. Sekali lagi mianhe Sungmin oppa." Seohyun membungkuk sopan kepada Sungmin dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar marah hanya karena adegan itu Seohyunnie. Kyunnie sudah meminta ijin kepadaku sebelum melakukan adegan itu. Dia juga bilang kalau dia menganggap ciuman itu sama dengan ciuman untuk eomma dan noonanya. Juga, kau sudah meminta ijin kepadaku sambil minta maaf berkali-kali sebelum melakukan adegan itu bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum tulus sambil memandang Seohyun yang masih menunduk.

"Ne oppa, gomawo." senyum Seohyun membalas senyum Sungmin.

"Nah, step satu sudah terlewati, sekarang bagaimana dengan step duanya?" tanya namja bertubuh agak subur yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sesuatu dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pihak penyelenggara, dan mereka setuju untuk membiarkan kita memberikan surprise party di panggung tepat saat acara selesai dengan Minnie hyung yang akan meminjam kostum Seohyunnie dan menghampirinya dengan kue ulang tahun." Siwon meletakkan cangkir kopi yang entah sudah sejak kapan terhidang di hadapannya dan telah ia minum setengahnya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan dongsaeng ah." Heechul tersenyum puas memandang ke arah Siwon.

"Tentu hyung. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja." Siwon membanggakan dirinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oiya Seohyunnie, kostummu cukup besar bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk, si namja bergummy smile sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie? Kau mengejekku gendut ne?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendeathglare Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ha..ha...aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung. Aku hanya membantumu memastikan saja." kilah Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Oh, aku rasa kostumku cukup untuk Sungmin oppa." jawab Seohyun sedikit tidak enak.

"Semua beres. Rapat ini resmi dibubarkan." Kangin mengetok meja tiga kali.

TBC

* * *

ff ini saya rencanakan 2shoot dan akan saya usahakan update secepatnya.

review ya kalo ga keberatan ...

Gomawo ...


End file.
